Rude
by xoanneox
Summary: Hibiki wants to marry Lucy, but Lucy's father doesn't want that. Song-fic one-shot. Hibiki x Lucy (HiLu)


A-chan here again with an other song-fic. This is HiLu, aka Hibiki x Lucy. I thought there where too little HiLu fanfics so I dicede to make an one-shot. If you want I can make a normal book or a sequel of this song-fic. One thing, Lucy's dad still lives and is normal, doesn"t attack the guild and so. Its just what you like so Read, Revieuw and share Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, it's Hiro Mashima's. I advice you to listen Rude from Magic! Cuz I made this story while listening it over and over again.

Hibiki's POV

Today I'm going to Fairy tail to see Lucy, I'm so happy. But first I'm going to the heartfilia house to ask Lucy's dad for lucy's hand. I put on my usual black sout and walked outside and taked my car.

"Good morning Hibiki' Lucy's dad said. Luc's dad knows me 'cause sometimes I go together with lucy to the heartfilia cazern. 'Good day mister Heartfilia' I greeded back. 'Want some tea?' he asked. I nodded, not trusting my voice. 'Why did you come, you never come without lucy' He said. I cleared my troat, 'I-I wanted to ask om Lucy's hand' I said. Great, I stuttered. Please say yes, I can't wait for Lucy anymore, I want her my whole life. Lucy's dad almost spit his tea out. Not a good sign.

'Sorry Hibiki, you nice but I'm not letting you marry Lucy' he said. My heart shattered. 'But-' I tried 'No buts, it's my decision' He said. Fuck, why does he had to be so rude? i thought.

'But wh-' I tried again. 'The answer is no, you can mary her when I'm dead, and I'm not giving up so easely' he said. 'And now this chit chat ended I think you want to go' He said. He standed up and I followed him. By the door i said: 'I'll mary her anyway, No matter what you say, I'll mary her anyway'. He stoud there in shok and I walked away. Shit, what did I do? This is so out character... No way in hell he's gonna let me mary Lucy now.. But Lucy, I will mary you anyway.

I take my car again and rode to Fairy Tail. I walked inside and saw Lucy. 'Hi Lulu' I said with a smirk. 'What's with the nickname' lucy pouted. I blushed, so kawaii . You give me no choice old man.

'Lucy?' I asked, Lucy was shocked when she heard me saying her normal name. 'Is there someting wrong Hibiki?' she asked. 'Lucy Heartfilia?' I asked again. 'Yes?' she said unsure. 'Lucy Heartfilia, do you want to be my wife?' I asked. I saw Lucy gasp and I heard a squil from Mira. 'Y-YES!' lucy said and she kissed me.'But what are we gonna do with my dad?' Lucy asked. 'How do you know?' I asked. 'One of the maids called with the information' she said gigling. The door burst open, 'HIBIKI LATES! LUCY HEARTFILIA-LATES, COME HERE, NOW' we heard a voice demanding. We looked a little bit scared at each other and the whole guild went silend. 'What did you asked this morning?' Lucy's dad asked. 'If I could have her hand, and I'm gonna ask it again, Can I have lucys hand for our marriage' I asked. 'You have some guts guy, what was my answer this morning? No, when I starve. Now is my answer, over my dead body' He said angry.

'You know, Mr. Heartfilia, you're rude, shouting is rude' I said. 'YOU. REALLY. HAVE. SOME. GUTS' he said. I heard Lucy gigle and I smirked at her. We're gonna win this so hard. 'I'm gonna mary her anyway' I sang. 'Marry me anyway' Lucy sang. 'Mary my girl' I sang again. 'Mary me' she sang. 'We'll be a family' I sang. 'Why are you so rude dad?' she sang.

'Can I have lucy's hand' I sang. 'NO' he said. 'O he's gonna get it, get it' Lucy sang. 'i'M Gonna get i, yes, yes' I sang. 'Over my dead body' He said. The guild was gigling at the sign.

'Why do you gotta be so rude' I sang, 'Don't you know he's human too?' Lucy sang 'Why do you have to be so rude dad' . 'I will mary her anyway' I sang smirking.

'I will marry lucy anyway' I said and kissing lucy. Lucy kissed me back, my god, she's amazing!

Mr. Heartfilia's eyes fell from his eyes sockets. Now the whole guild was lauging. 'You know, I can't do anything against it, You get her hand' He said grumpily while turning around and walking away. The whole guild cheared and we laughed at each other and shared an other kiss.

END!

Yeah, that's was 1175 words, but some people said I had to delete the song tekst so I did. I'm happy with it. For the ones who didn't understand bold and italics, bold is the official song lirecs, its rude from magic!. It's one of my favorite songs and I thought Hibiki would be perfect for this. Italics was singing. It was a little variation on the official song. Did you guys like it? Read, revieuw and share! O yeah, I don't own Fairy tail, it's Hiro mashima's. I don't own the song, its from Magic!. Hope you liked it With al words cound, its 1295 words. Bye!


End file.
